Red Balloon
by skwirelygurli
Summary: Moment by moment they're getting there. Klaine.


**Red Balloon, a Glee fiction**

**I do not own Glee. This goes out to thesoundofsunshine and Rosavynne, two of my very dear reviewers. Speaking of which, review!**

Kurt's textbook was cracked open. He could hardly say the same for his eyes. He was regretting starting his homework so close to practice. Begrudgingly, he opened his eyes further and continued to read.

Blaine was looking for Kurt. He found him buried in his favorite corner of the library. Casually, he leaned against the table. Kurt smiled at his presence. He always managed to distract him from history homework.

"You've replaced me with a book as your best friend?" He feigned offense.

"Don't be silly. This book is far too boring and can't sing." Kurt fanned the pages to prove his point.

"So if I couldn't sing, you wouldn't love me?" It was a rather risky choice of words. But best friends can love each other, right? It's just a problem when certain people like Blaine are _in _love with said best friend.

"Unless you do something illegal, like murder, drugs or robbery, I'd still love you." Kurt shot Blaine a look that made him almost fall off his perch. He said it like his sassy self, but there was more to that _I love you _than was let on. Only a blind man would miss that.

"I'm a mass murderer... of flies." Murder was a federal offense, to say the least. Though if somebody wanted to say the least, they could say Blaine was attracted to Kurt. Because we all know it goes way beyond that.

"I still love you." Kurt kept his eye contact.

"When I had a fever I took a Motrin." Now granted, Motrin was an over the counter drug. But Kurt never said it had to be illegal.

"I still love you." Kurt held the eye contact.

"What if I said I was going to steal your heart?" Well that was rather blunt. Blaine mentally smacked himself.

"How am I supposed to love without a heart?" Blaine intertwined his fingers with Kurt's.

"You can have my heart." As if to ruin the moment, a Warbler entered the room.

"Practice starts in two minutes." As soon as he was in, he was out.

They separated their fingers that had been blocked from the intruder's view. Blaine closed the book and tucked it away in Kurt's bag. Nimble fingers wrapped around his arm as they headed to practice.

They weren't together, but it was a start.

Kurt wished there were more trees in the world. He's not very eco-friendly, as made known by his hair. No hair is that awesome without hairspray. Sorry ozone. We'd send you a fruit basket, but ozone layers don't eat.

Humans use oxygen to create CO2. Trees turn CO2 back into oxygen. And when Kurt is around Blaine, he could definitely use some more oxygen. Therefore, more trees, more Blaine time. At least, that was his mental reasoning before inviting Blaine along on the Hudmel camping trip.

Kurt and Blaine were eating lunch, which consisted of tomato soup and grilled cheese. Taking advantage of their solitude, Kurt perked up.

"So Blaine, what are you up to this weekend?" Blaine swallowed and dabbed his lips with his napkin.

"That all depends on what _you're _doing." He tore a piece of his sandwich off.

"Want to go camping?" The sandwich piece fall into the soup with a splash. He wordlessly nodded as Wes and David sat down.

The Hudmel family owned three tents. One housed the parents. Another held Finn and Kurt while the third held all of their food and supplies. But this time, Blaine was boarding with Kurt. Which left Finn with the food. Kurt was willing to face possible food loss to see Blaine in his morning glory. If only he had thought things through.

At some point, much to the delight of Kurt, Blaine decided he wanted to cuddle. When they woke the next morning, Kurt found his arms wrapped around him. Blaine's hair was in its natural state. He couldn't resist the urge. He tangled his hand in it and Blaine smiled. He opened his eyes.

"Cute hair," he mumbled sleepily at Kurt. Horrified, Kurt leapt to find his hairbrush. Well, he would have if Blaine hadn't tugged him so forcefully back down.

They cuddled until the smell of eggs filled the air. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt as they headed to the fire.

They weren't together, but it was progress.

When Blaine was a young boy, he got a red balloon. It was very large, and when the wind blew a certain way, he could feel his feet flee from the ground, if only for a second. Many years had passed since then. He had received many balloons since. There was one tied to his bedpost every birthday. Even after he had told his mom he was too old for balloons, she still did it. He secretly liked her resistance to stop.

_"Just because your friends don't get balloons from their moms on their birthdays doesn't mean I'm going to stop. They're just jealous that you're special."_

He swore he'd never feel that same way again. His feet were tied to the ground. Then he met Kurt. He was his mentor. And then somewhere along the line, he became his friend. His best friend. His _ssh-I'm-enamored-with-this-blue-eyed-angel-but-he-only-thinks-of-me-as-his-best _friend.

When he stared in Jeremiah's eyes over his second coffee date, wait no, outing, he didn't see a blue eyed angel. He saw blue eyes, sure, but no angel. Yet he found himself serenading the Gap assistant manager anyway.

That had been a while ago. He knew Kurt liked him now. At least he hoped he still did, Because he was tired of _When Harry Met Sally _and wanted to be more than just Billy Crystal. For goodness sake, Kurt knew his coffee order.

So when he exited the Lima Bean with Kurt and saw a little girl being blown away with a big red balloon, he smiled. Kurt noticed and cut short his rant on how he was going to buy Blaine the perfect spring scarf.

"What?" He followed his pointed gaze to the balloon. "She's going to fly away."

"That used to happen to me. Now I'm too big to have a balloon lift me in the air." Kurt hid his smile as a brilliant idea crossed his mind.

The next week, he led Blaine to a nearby empty field. Except in the middle sat one large, red hot air balloon and an old man, who apparently knew Kurt.

"Prepare to be blown away." Kurt undid the blindfold and Blaine let out a gasp. Then he proceeded to tackle-hug Kurt. A tear slid down his cheek which was buried in Kurt's shoulder.

"You know you're amazing right?" he whispered into Kurt's ear, sending shivers down his spine. They climbed into the basket.

Safely drifting in the air, Blaine felt like he always did with Kurt. Except this time, his feet physically were not on the ground. Kurt pointed out the Warblers below.

"Look at them. They're so tiny." Blaine grabbed his hand and spun him around.

"I'd rather look at you." Kurt didn't have time to smile. His mouth was involved in other affairs.

They were together, but it wasn't the end.


End file.
